


It's bad

by KyaniteD



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's bad

**Author's Note:**

> _A sort of skewed Miranda pov that snuck up on me when I wasn't looking.  
>  There was no beta-reader involved in the recording of this scene._

"It's bad."

"What?!" Andrea stared at her incredulously. Of course, the girl was so full of herself, she hadn't been expecting this.

"Let me spell it out for you: It's badly written." She needed that. The girl needed an honest opinion. She was only twenty-five and the choice was to leave her where she was or let her go places.

"But everyone-" Of course, everyone _else_. They always counted so much more. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead dismissively waved her hand.

"I know, I know, everyone has been full of praise and you will receive that silly junior prize for it. It's still badly written." She forced her eyes to harden. She needed to emphasize her point now, and it worked: The girl shrunk visibly under the glare. 

"But... but why? Everybody seems to like it." She was whispering as she looked down at the double page spread on her desk.

"You have an agenda."

Andrea opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, swallowing. Good, she needed to hear this. 

"That in itself is not bad, every author has one; otherwise it would be pointless for them to write. The true _art_ is to conceal it and let your audience discover the facts and form their own opinion or," she forced a false smile on her lips, "let them have the feeling they made up their own mind." A loud thud accentuated her words as she let the current issue of Runway drop onto the table in front of Andrea.

"There, page 52, a feature written by Nigel about upcoming Chinese designers. Nigel doesn't write often, but when he does it's _good_." 

There, that had to drive it home. Wanting to be a 'serious' journalist and falling short of the standards of a 'mere' fashion magazine had to hurt. But she needed this. Amidst all the praise Andrea needed to know that she was not about to reach the top but barely had arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"But Miranda, I just..., " now those big brown eyes seemed to tear up, "I really thought you would like it. I just tried to... you know... I thought-" 

She steeled herself against the faint pull in her chest.

"Well, I liked the photos." They were good, really good. Andrea had taken all of them herself. They had spent two full days with a camera at hand at every waking - and apparently also sleeping - moment.

"Even Annie said they looked promising." As expected, this particular bit brought the light back to the silly girl's face. She thrived on praise. They had to work on her definition of success.

"However," Miranda put her hands on the table and leaned in until their faces were only inches apart, "the article is bad." The girl's smile vanished.

"It's too obvious that you like me." She saw the muscles in Andrea's jaw move. "That's bad in so many ways." She licked her lips. "It's a nice portrait - _too_ nice. You almost ruined a reputation built over twenty years with just three and a half glossy pages." 

Andrea's eyes were locked with hers now. Damn that girl.

And then those dark eyes suddenly caught a spark, and with newfound confidence she batted her eyelids and asked: "Wanna ruin my rep in return?"

Damn that girl.

"Acceptable."

Before she could lift herself off the table, Andrea stole a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

 

Oh yes, she would make Andrea a bad girl.

At least _that_ lesson usually didn't fail.


End file.
